


Searching

by MariaSakura



Series: Inktober 2017 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSakura/pseuds/MariaSakura
Summary: Soulmates AU - Ed needs to remember what his mark is and to do that he needs to go through photo albums that he hasn't looked at since his mom died.





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> In trying to cure my writer's block for my multi-chapter fics, I have decided to take part in both versions of Inktober 2017. No really in ink, but if you print it the ink will be present. ;)

“Where is it? Where did we put it?” came a voice accompanied by rustling noises from the second floor. “Ahah! Here it is.”

                A blond haired, golden eyed man came down the stairs, a triumphant smile on his face, and what looked like a picture album in his hands. The blond woman sitting at the kitchen table smiled softly, while still tinkering with the pieces of metal in front of her.

                “So, you found the album from when we were younger Ed?” she asked.

                “Yeah, Winry, I did,” replied Ed, his smile turning soft.

                “Now can I know why you wanted it so badly?” Winry questioned.

                “With my automail arm being my right arm, I don’t exactly have my soulmate mark anymore, now do I?” he replied smirking.

                “Wait, wait, wait! You mean you might finally know who’s your soulmate?” Winry shrieked as she jumped up from her seat. “Who do you think it is? Is it someone we know? Where did you meet them? When did you meet them? Male or female? Come on give me details.”

                “Calm down you little machine gun,” laughed Ed as the questions were fired off like bullets, without the woman taking a breath. “I’ll answer all of your questions, but first I want to look at the pictures with our marks on display. I’m taking the train back to central early tomorrow morning and I’m probably going to want to take one of myself alone back with me as proof.”

                “Alright,” sighed Winry, leafing through a couple pages of the album. “When are we going to meet this person?”

                “You already know them,” responded the Alchemist, turning over a couple more pages. “Ah, here it is.”  
                On the page was a picture of Ed, Al and Winry showing off all of their marks. The two boys were on either of Winry holding her up and all three kids had proud happy smiles on their faces and were hugging each other. Winry’s was a vine inching the length of her calf surrounding two guns forming an X. Alphonse’s was, what they now knew to be, an alkahestry symbol on his clavicle which was shown off by him wearing a wife beater. Edward’s was a rose surrounded by flames on his right shoulder.

                “So, know who it is yet?” smiled Ed turning his head towards Winry.

                Winry turned a few more pages of the album and removed one of just Ed, standing tall and proudly pointing to his shoulder. This page had three pictures; one of each child all pointing to their marks.

                “You might need this to prove it to him,” she handed him the picture and taking hers out as well. “Think there might still be tickets for the early morning train?”

                “Here,” said the blond man, smiling knowingly. “I figured you might want to come with me and tell Lieutenant Hawkeye at the same time I told our dear General.”

                “Thanks,” laughed the mechanic taking the ticket. “Then I’ll be heading up to pack and go to bed so we can leave bright and early.”

                “Alright goodnight.”


End file.
